narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Reaper Uchiha)
Sasuke is the second and youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha; they named him after Sasuke Sarutobi in the hopes that he would someday be just as strong of a shinobi. Sasuke and Itachi at this stage of life were virtually inseparable and none could tarnish the bond they had between each other. As such, Sasuke aspired to be a great Ninja like his brother one day by Joining the Leaf Military Police Force that was traditionally run by the Uchiha clan. He had a dream to be its' Captain and wouldn't let anyone get in his way....even his own Father, who in the early stages of Sasuke's life was....a huge jerk to say the least. On entering the Academy, Sasuke proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades along with a close friend of his Karite Uchiha. However, he could never meet the same milestones Itachi had set, resulting in their father paying Sasuke little attention, but Sasuke didn't mind. He didn't care, just as long as he had Itachi he cared little for his father's words. Aware of this neglect, Itachi, despite being increasingly busy, tried to stand in for their father by giving Sasuke the recognition he craved, at times even blackmailing Fugaku to spend time with Sasuke. As time went on, Itachi started becoming distant with and cold towards their family, culminating in a falling out with much of the Uchiha clan on their suspicion that he had TRIED to kill his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. However this was not the case, as Shisui had escaped and was ALIVE and WELL, he just needed to get treatment for his wounds and report to the Hokage of Danzo's actions as he had FAILED to get his eye and told Itachi not to tell anyone of his whereabouts. Sasuke did not understand the reason for this, but he didn't mind the side-effect: his father began taking an interest in his development. Fugaku taught Sasuke how to perform the Great Fireball Technique, which he mastered in a week. Fugaku stated his pride in Sasuke for this accomplishment, but at the same time encouraged him not to follow in Itachi's footsteps, a thing which he ignored as he continued to progress forwards After a long day of training, Sasuke returned home one night to find the streets littered with the bodies of the Uchiha, and fighting was taking place in the streets with Root ANBU fighting off Uchiha police and the Hokage ANBU. He had tried to reach home but was about to be stricken down by one of the Root ANBU but was stopped by none other than Shisui Uchiha! Shisui then dropped Sasuke off at his friend's Karite's house.However, his house was under attack as well so Shisui turned around and hid him in the basement of his own house where his father Kagami Uchiha volunteered to keep watch over the lad. Then, only after the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze arrived with the Third Hokage and Kakashi did the fighting stop altogether. After the incident which left a scar on the Uchiha clan's population, Sasuke returned home safely under the protection the the Old War veteran Kagami to a worried Mikito and Itachi with Fugaku nowhere to be seen as he was with Minato trying to interrogate the captured Root ANBU who had disguised themselves as Iwa ANBU. Sasuke went over to Karite's and learnt that he had lost his younger sibling and both parents leading to Mikito adopting the boy into the family. Together, the pair vowed to grow stronger to stop things like this from ever happening. Even if it meant taking down an entire Nation. Later on, Sasuke was put on a different team aka Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama Uzumaki, the sons of the Fourth Hokage and their Sensei Kakashi Hatake who was present during the time of the attempted Massacre He then learns with Kurama wishes to be an ANBU guard, while Naruto Wishes to become the next Hokage. Which to Sasuke sounded ambitious, just like his goal to lead the entire Leaf Police Force by being its' Captain. From that day onward Sasuke formed a very close and tight friendship with Kurama and Naruto.